


You Shouldn't Hurt Them

by Writing_Doodle



Series: Not So Dangerous Days [5]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, Misgendering, Nonbinary Party Poison, Trans Kobra Kid, Transphobia, poison fights for his brothers honor just not his own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7077211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Doodle/pseuds/Writing_Doodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poison grabbed Kobra by the shoulder and held him back. "No." He said firmly, tugging his brother away from the small group hanging out in front of the store they were just in. A little quieter he said, "You shouldn't hurt them."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Shouldn't Hurt Them

**Author's Note:**

> more prompts from my danger days blog. the prompt was "you shouldn't hurt them" for party poison. 
> 
> for clarification I headcanon Kobra as a trans boy and Poison as a dfab demiboy.

Poison grabbed Kobra by the shoulder and held him back. "No." He said firmly, tugging his brother away from the small group hanging out in front of the store they were just in. A little quieter he said, "You shouldn't hurt them." 

Kobra turned his head and practically snarled, "What the _fuck_ , Poison?" He fought against his brother's grip, but Poison was a lot stronger than he looked. "You heard what those fuckers said!" 

Poison nodded, tightened his hold on Kobra's shoulder, and tugged him closer to their car. "I heard. Loud and clear. It's best to just let it be." 

"I'm _not_ going to fucking do that. They need to get their faces punched in." 

" _No_." Poison repeated, hard and cold as steel. He examined the group leaning casually against the dusty brick wall. Three of them, all with identical smirks. What appeared to be the leader was standing away from the other two. He stood tall: shoulders squared, chest puffed out, chin up. He was looking for a fight. Poison wasn't going to give it to him. He said, "We don't need to waste our energy." 

Kobra snarled wordlessly, but he let Poison drag him away. 

"What, that's it?" The leader of the group laughed, shaking his head in disappointment. "You're just gonna walk away?" 

"Hey," Poison snapped. "I'm doing you a favor, man. Don't push your luck." 

"Please," The man scoffed. "Like a couple of City Born _girls_ can actually do any-" He was cut off by Poison punching him square in the nose. 

He landed right on his ass, blood leaking from behind his fingers and cursing. Poison stood above him, fist bloody and eyes on fire. 

"You can say whatever you want to me, but don't you _dare_ misgender my brother." Poison spat on him. "You had the chance to get away unharmed and you wasted it. Hope you're satisfied." He examined the blood on his knuckles and wiped it on his pants, turning his glare to the people leaning against the wall. "And do _you two_ have anything to say?" 

They both shook their heads quickly, fear in their eyes. When Poison backed off, they went to pick their leader up. 

Poison turned around and marched back to the car, Kobra at his heels. As soon as they were inside he rested his head against the steering wheel and let out a long, shuddering breath. "I'm fine." He said, before Kobra can say anything. 

"Uh-huh." 

"I am, it's just," Poison lifted his head and straightened his back. He rubbed his eyes, "I'm really pissed." 

"No shit, you decked that guy." 

"Like you weren't going to." 

Kobra snorted, "True." Then he paused. "You're shaking." 

Poison stopped rubbing his eyes and stared at his hands. "So I am. Probably adrenaline." He tried to put the key in the ignition and missed a few times. 

"Gee..." 

"I'm _fine_ , Mikey." Poison snapped, finally jamming the key in the ignition. He breathed sharply and whispered, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." 

"It's okay, it's okay. I understand." 

"Let's... let's just go home, okay? Let's just... go home." 

Kobra put his hand on his brother's shoulder in a way that he hoped was comforting. "Okay." Was all he could say, even though it wasn't.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess some extra clarification because some people on tumblr didn't catch it: poison was being insulted by those douchebags before and in the beginning kobra was gonna fight them because no one insults his brother, no sir.


End file.
